The Eleventh Hour With The Master
by The 11th Doctor's Mermaid Sam
Summary: Just what the title says.


The Doctor was clinging to the outside of the TARDIS door.' The Master noted. _Should I help him in or not? See if this regeneration is strong enough to get in or not?_

The Master stumbled slightly as the TARDIS skyrocketed towards the ground. Something he would deny until his last regeneration. The TARDIS hit the ground as both he and the Doctor landed in the swimming pool.

He wandered around the little girl's – Amelia – garden as the Doctor quizzed her.

'Are you here about the crack in my wall?' she asked in that perfect accent, God, he wished that the Doctor could have that accent.

He watched as the Doctor straightened up slightly and asked 'Crack. What crack?'

'It's a crack in her wall.' The Master said snidely. 'Stupid.'

The Doctor glared at him but returned his gaze to the little girl. 'Take us to the wall.'

'_You're Scottish. Fry something. _You couldn't have done any better?' The Master hissed at the Doctor as they ascended the stairs.

'_No!'_ He hissed back as they got to the door containing the girl's room.

'Doctor.' The Master stayed in the hall as the Doctor and Amelia went into her room. 'Doctor!'

His head popped around the door frame. 'What?'

'Do you feel something? Like there's something watching over your shoulder?' The Master questioned.

The Doctor shook his head and said 'Stay out here and try to figure that out, while I talk to the Atraxi.' His head disappeared .

_Great. _The Master thought. _Just like one of his assistants._

The Doctor and he were chained to the radiator, back in that hallway. The Doctor had yet to wake up though, and he took a second to observe the policewoman in front of them. She looked remarkably similar to the little girl they had been talking to 10 minutes ago. Same eyes, same facial structure, same hair colour.

'Amelia.' He said confidently and watched as she jerked, surprised that he knew who she was.

'How d'you know my name?' she asked.

'Simple. An outfit can't fool me. It'll fool him though.' He jerked his head towards the Doctor, noticing that his eyelids were staring to flutter.

'Master?' The Doctor groaned.

'Yes.' He glared at the Doctor as he moved forward pulling his wrist back in turn jerking his body back as well. 'Do you mind?'

'Where's my screwdriver?' The Doctor asked

Amelia stared at them in bewilderment. 'You're breaking and entering.'

The Master glared at the girl before returning to the Doctor. 'It's in that room over there.' He indicated the door with his head.

'Perception Filter.' He murmured.

'Yes!' The Master said patronisingly.

The Doctor glared at him as Amelia walked towards the door.

'Don't go in there!' The Doctor shouted, before repeating.

The Master shook his head, 'You know that they will never listen to you.'

'Well they should.' He growled.

The girl screamed and ran out of the room clutching the Doctor's beloved screwdriver in her hand, and he reached up for it.

She let go of it and he grabbed it, slamming it against the floor, as she turned to face the glowing door.

'Can it get through there?' she asked, panicking. _Stupid girl._ He thought irritatingly.

'Oh, yeah! It's a inter-dimensional creature from outer space. They're all terrified of wood!' the Doctor said sarcastically.

The Master laughed. 'You're getting better.' He said.

'Thanks.' The Doctor said as he manipulated the screwdriver.

The Master rolled his eyes. 'Press the green button on the side of the screwdriver.'

The Doctor looked up at him, and mumbled 'Thanks.' Again.

'Ha-ha.' The Doctor shouted as he got them both out of the handcuff and as the door to the room burst open and a man and a dog walked out. Amelia looked terrified as the man started barking at her. 'What?'

'Look at the faces!' The Doctor was in his element, enjoying this moment of danger, The Master rolled his eyes at the Doctor's behaviour.

_Dear Rassilon. _He though in despair. _Here we go again._

'The Doctor in his TARDIS doesn't know, doesn't know, doesn't know.'

'The Master with his drums can't tell, he doesn't know, doesn't know.'

Prisoner Zero taunted them

'The Pandorica will open. Silence will fall. Silence Time Lords, Silence will fall.'

The Master could feel the Doctor's mind racing. _I only just got away from one prophecy foretelling me my death, now I have another potential one!_

The Master disregarded that comment until later when he could talk to him about it, and only just caught the Doctor running out of the hospital, and rolling his eyes, ran to catch up with him.

'So wanna come with us?' The Doctor asked Amy Pond.

'Please come, he's a nightmare with all his incessant yabbering.' The Master complained.

Amy ventured into the TARDIS, and The Doctor grinned at him as she went in. They both knew that she was coming.

'I thought that you were just a mad man in a box.'

The Master laughed mentally, hearing the Doctor do just the same before he said. 'Amy Pond, there is something you need to know about me. It is important and it could save your life. I am definitely a madman in a box.'

'Oh, he definitely is, you know.' The Master whispered in her ear as he walked up behind her.

She jumped, looking around to see him behind her. 'Don't do that.' She said whacking him on the arm.

The Doctor laughed as The Master and Amy joined him at the TARDIS controls.

Amy giggled. 'Where to first?'

The Master and The Doctor looked at each other and speaking simultaneously said. 'Everywhere.'

Amy giggled again. 'I can't wait.'

The Master stared at the Time Rotor. 'Past, Present or Future?'

The Doctor smiled happily. 'Yeah, and where, what do you think Amy?'

Amy looked awestruck. 'We can go _anywhere?'_

'Anywhere and Anywhen.' The Master nodded his head to the Doctor's words, knowing the words off by heart.

Amy's eyes lit up as she said 'The Future.'


End file.
